Caught
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose has been kidnapped! Why was she? and who is that mysterious person who saves her?
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose kicked and screamed as she was pulled into the darkness of a damp cave her head throbbing from a hit she had taken a few minutes ago. Meanwhile two Hedgehogs carried her along, ropes tied around her arms so she couldn't move.

Both of the Hedgehogs were in their mid twenties, red handkerchiefs covered their mouth and nose, one was a yellow hedgehog with purple spikes, his hazel eyes watched the poor 14 year old in amusement.

While the other one, a orange hedgehog with green spikes and crystal blue eyes, he also watched the girl as she struggled to break free. He could sense her fear and chuckled. This made Amy mad she felt tired, scared and mostly confused there was silence as the two hedgehogs had finally arrived to their destination.

Amy's ears twitched as she heard a conversation going on between her kidnappers. "Wonder…going…with the girl." Is all she could make out before she was forced into a hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon she was in a chair; her legs had been tied up, while her hands tied to the arms of the chair. The yellow hedgehog ripped off the duck tape, making Amy's eyes water. Tears fell down her face as the pain continued until about a minute passed. "Wait here and don't try to escape." Demanded the orange Hedgehog and like a dog she obeyed.

Minutes passed as Amy sat there wondering what was going to happen to her. First she was in her nice warm bed, the next thing she knows is that she's been kidnapped by two idiots. Finally after what seemed like hours the came back, but with someone else "Mephilise!" Amy was shocked last time she saw him he was destroyed by Shadow, Sonic and Silver.

"So what do we have here, an irritating pink brat looks like one of Sonics dimwitted friends." Mephilise calmly said 'Oh yeah you're the irritating one.' Amy thought to herself.

"Where is Shadow?" Mephilise asked Amy in a threatening voice "I don't know." Amy answered and for that she got scars and bruises on her arms and legs. Soon she was whimpering a stinging sensation went through her whole body, "Let me try this again. Where's Shadow!" this time Mephilise meant it.

Amy used all her strength to say three words she would regret saying "I…Don't…Know!" is all she could say before getting beaten up by the two henchmen.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy woke up in a black room; a bed was in the corner of it with a small brown table with a white vase in the middle, a closet was on the left hand side of the room, on the right hand side was a balcony which was made out of cement.

"Good morning Amy." Said a raspy voice. Amy looked around the room and there stood Shadow, his crimson eyes watching her "Shadow! Where are those guys who beat me up, what is Mephilise doing back I thought he was dead and why in the hell did he kidnap me!" She asked pointing at herself.

Shadow shook his head and sighed; he walked over and sat with her. "Well for the first question I bashed them. For the second question that's something I don't know yet. The last question… He knew I'd come looking for you if you were lost." Shadow looked into Amy's Jade eyes they sparkled so beautifully.

"You'd really save me if I was lost? Oh Shadow that's so sweet!" she said before wrapping her arms around his chest hugging him, he blushed and returned the hug "Uh, your welcome" he said before they broke.

Just then Amy's stomach growled, Shadow chuckled while Amy giggled. "Someone's hungry." said Shadow as he got up to make Amy breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast Amy had a warm shower when she came out she was wearing her usual red dress, with red boots and a red headband. She walked down to see Shadow asleep on the sofa; Amy smiled and walked over to the sleeping hedgehog.

Amy knelt down and ran her hand through his quills, Shadow mumbled as she continued. With no warning he grabbed her hand a smile spreaded across his muzzle as he said "Hi Amy." Shadow sat up and put on his gloves. "We have to go." Shadow said still half asleep.

"Where?" Amy asked starting to get a little bit worried "Anywhere but here Mephiles is on our trial and we have to hurry before they find us." Shadow explained to Amy "But why do we have to leave?" She was starting to get curious.

"Because… I don't want you getting hurt because of me OK?" Amy nodded her head in understanding, and anyway this was no time for an argument. Shadow started packing supplies into a black backpack, while Amy packed a first aid kit, soon they were done.

"Come on we don't have much time." Said Shadow looking a little nervous "OK lets go." said Amy looking confident. Shadow nodded as they walked out the door and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are they?" Mephiles said angrily as he walked backwards and forwards, he had been doing this for a whole hour. "I send them one single task and it takes them a whole hour to go and find those annoying Hedgehogs!" Mephiles was aggravated of how long his henchmen would take.

"Boss, I am so sorry for you to have to wait this long but Snipe here thought we should take a shortcut and we got lost." said the yellow Hedgehog as they trudged in with mud in their shoes. "Humph, so I hear that Snipe felt like wasting more time trying to find a quicker way here, while you Arch try to convince him to go the normal way." said Mephiles calmly while Arch nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I'll deal with that later, but for now why haven't you captured Shadow and Amy, you know how important they are to my plan, or should I remind you that I have your family held safely in a cell?" Mephiles calmly but threatingly said.

Both hedgehogs shook their heads in knowing what Mephiles is capable of doing to their families was something they did not want to experience. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Find them!" yelled Mephiles as he watched them scurry out of the hut.

Meanwhile…

"Shadow how long have we been walking?" Amy Rose asked, "An hour, why?" Shadow answered calmly "Because I'm getting tired and besides, the sun is about to go down can't we camp here for the night?" Amy said panting as she forced her legs to continue.

Shadow stopped in his tracks. His ears twitching with every noise something or someone was following them. "Shadow? What's wrong?" Amy was starting to get worried "Huh? Oh nothing Amy it's gone. Fine we'll camp here for the night." Shadow said snapping out of his daze. "OK." said Amy curious about Shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

"See I told you Snipe but no, no one listens to Arch." complained Arch as the two hedgehogs scavenge through the forest for Shadow and Amy. "Well who was the one that got us stuck in a trap?" shot Snipe as he pulled twigs out of his spikes.

"So?" asked Arch blushing a little. "Well." but Snipe couldn't finish because a noise echoed it was a voice. "Shh!" said Arch putting a finger over his lips; they followed the voice until they reached a fire.

There sat a pink and crimson Hedgehog both close to the fire whispering and laughing a little. "There they are!" whispered Snipe excitedly, "Shut up don't let them hear us!" whispered Arch smacking him across the head.

Shadows ears perked up he stopped talking and listened, "Shadow wha?" Amy muffled the rest in Shadows glove. Shadow stood up his ruby eyes darting from left to right, in front of him was two outlines of Hedgehogs. His face once calm now firm "Amy… stay here and don't move. OK?" Shadow said showing no expression in his voice.

Amy nodded her head and moved into the shelter they had built out of bark and wood, "Damn he saw us quick lets get out of here and tell the boss." whispered Arch as they stood up to run.

"Hey! Get back here you cowards and fight!" yelled Shadow, but no answer. 'Well then, guess I'm gonna have to chase them down.' thought Shadow to himself before skating off into the forest after them.

"Wait up Arch! I'm not as fast as you are you know!" yelled Snipe as he sprinted down the track, but Arch didn't care he kept on running he didn't want Mephiles to get angry and hurt his parents, they meant too much to him so he continued. Without even noticing Snipes usual cry for help. Soon Shadow had caught up with Snipe and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt forcing to hit a tree. "Please don't hurt me, I'm only doing this because Mephiles said he'd hurt my family and girlfriend!" cried Snipe begging for mercy.

Shadow watched him struggle in his grasp, and then he heard a familiar voice echo through his head. 'Give them a chance… To be happy." "Maria?" mumbled Shadow as he let go of Snipe, the 20 year old man sprinted like hell down the track.

He stood there for a few seconds frozen to the spot, until he snapped out of his trance and walked slowly back. Thinking over everything he did today with Amy, she is so kind to him, while he locks it all away.

"Shadow!" yelled Amy she looked so relieved to see him, "I was about to go look for you. What happened? Shadow?" Shadow listened to her caring words and smiled, "Thank you." Is all he said those two words stumped Amy. What did he mean? Amy thought this over for a few seconds before asking. "Why?"

Shadow gave her a look that told her she should know but she shook her head not understanding, he hugged her "Because you're so kind to me, I've never met anyone like that." Shadow answered in her ear. This made her blush a very bright red, she looked at Shadow and placed her hand on his cheek to see he was blushing as well.

"Well we better go to sleep." said Shadow slowly as he broke away from Amy's welcoming hug, "OK." mumbled Amy she walked over, lied down and before you know it she was asleep. For a few minutes Shadow watched her, messing with her hair and making sure nothing happened to her soon he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy opened up her eyes before closing them to deflect the sun off her face; she waited a few seconds before opening them again. "Morning." said Amy as she stretched her arms and legs, "Shadow?" Amy asked but there was no sound but the birds and the rustle of trees as though dancing in the breeze.

"Hello Amy, how was your sleep?" asked Shadow as he walked out from under a pine tree, "Oh Shadow you scared me and it was good." answered a relieved who was thinking otherwise, he chuckled as he walked over with two eggs in his hand and a flat stone in the other.

"Is that for breakfast?" Amy asked, which Shadow answered with a nod.

Meanwhile…

"Boss what are we going to do now, I mean we know where they are, let's go capture them before they move again." said Arch begging for a plan. "No… We wait, I've set up a trap the route they are following nothing can escape it, not even Shadow. Follow this map and you'll find them, do not fail me again, otherwise your family shall suffer the consequences." explained Mephiles as he handed Snipe a ragged map and a golden compass.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go find them!" demanded Mephiles as Snipe and Arch went to go find the trap.

"Ouch!" yelped Shadow in pain as he fell to his knees looking at a scar he got from a sharp branch, the blood trailed down his leg while the sore opened up revealing pink skin. Amy ran to his aid and pulled out some anti-septic cream which she gently rubbed.

But no matter, it still stung to Shadow he winced as a tear trailed down his muzzle. More and more blood forced its way out of the skin and down his leg.

"Shh." Amy soothed Shadow with the cream as he looked into her eyes. A smile slowly spread across his muzzle, while Amy was putting a bandage on his scar. "Shadow? It's over, can you stand up?" Amy asked Shadow while he answered with standing up and starting to walk.

The pink hedgehog sighed in relief as she followed him. Meanwhile on the other side of the forest…

Awaited Snipe and Arch, they were sitting there motionless not making a sound not even a whisper, until "I'm bored." complained Snipe as he chased a butterfly. "Snipe look, there, behind that big tree." pointed Arch.

"C'mon Shadow lets go!" said Amy as she walked with Shadow "OK." said Shadow as both them ran. But soon they had fallen into a big pit. "Ha-ha! You guys are so stupid!" said Arch.

"Hope you have fun with Mephiles! I wonder what he's going to do with both of ya?" asked Arch to himself as they walked off to get him.

Shadow what are we going to do?" asked Amy scared "I don't know Amy, I don't know." answered Shadow.

Authors note: Hi guys this is my first ever story and oh yeah. I do not own Amy Rose Shadow or Mephiles I mention in this story. But I own the two hegehogs.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside a hut sat Mephiles, waiting patiently for his henchmen to come back with Shadow and Amy. Then as though his prayers had been heard, in came Snipe and Arch. Snipe holding Amy by her arms as she squealed hoping for someone to save her but was losing energy by doing so.

While Arch was also holding Shadow by the arms as he tried to get out of his strong grasp, he wanted to help Amy so bad but he couldn't thanks to Arch.

Both hedgehogs gave a look of fear in their eyes as they approached Mephiles his eyes staring into their tired yet sore souls which made Amy gulp. "Ah, what do we have here? Thank you for joining me Shadow. Oh and you brought a friend how nice. Tie them up!" Mephiles voice was cold and stern it would send shivers down your spine like Shadow's.

"What do you want Mephiles? You have me now let Amy go!" commanded Shadow as he watched Amy struggle in the ropes, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that way to risky." Mephiles said voice still cold.

"Now why don't you give me back what's mine." Mephiles said trying to persuade Shadow to give up 'his treasure'. "No way!" spat Shadow as he stared angrily into Mephiles dark eyes. "You leave me no choice. Boys!" Mephiles snapped his fingers and Shadow watched as they punched Amy in the face.

Which caused Amy to cough up blood, the blood fell on her dress as she sat there head down, eyes swelling up with tears. "No! Amy!" yelled Shadow as he looked at her blood still falling off her face, Shadow gave Mephiles a death stare "You're gonna pay for that!" Shadow threatened.

He watched as a smile spread across Mephiles muzzle, "So why don't we try this again. Give me my treasure." Shadow looked down and thought 'I don't want Amy getting hurt, but I can't let him have it. No way! Oh what am I gonna do?'

"Ok Mephiles… I've made my decision." Shadow looked down before answering. "I…

Authors note: Hah! Cliffhanger *evil laugh* LOL

Shadow: Wonder what I say?

Amy: Wow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog or Mephiles. But I own Snipe and Arch.


	9. Chapter 9

…Will give you the treasure" said Shadow feeling disgusted about himself, "Shadow no!" yelled Amy as she tried to persuade Shadow to say no. "But on one condition…You let Rose go. If you don't the treasure will disappear if you do… it's all yours." said Shadow as he watched Mephiles smile fade away.

"Hm, OK but you must give me the real one, or the brat gets another beating." said Mephiles as he untied Amy she got up and stood there, motionless, 'I can't believe Shadow did that for me, that was so sweet. But I can't leave him what am I going to do?' she asked herself.

Amy ran out the hut praying for something to fall out of the sky and help Shadow, but sadly nothing did soon she slowed down trying to think of something to do.

Meanwhile in the hut…

Shadow closed his eyes as his body started to glow, the fur on his chest turned orange, while his spikes, arms, legs and the rest of his body glowed gold. Suddenly out came a golden key which shined liked the sun, but thanks to Mephiles dark power it turned a dark black-bluish color, with a bit of red on the tip.

"Finally… I'm free." Mephiles voice sounded dark, "Now to find the door…Tell me how to find it…TELL ME!" Mephiles voice was now demanding a hint of darkness and threat in his tone. "*Sigh* only the purest heart can open the door to Syltonia." explained Shadow now feeling his quiet self.

'I hope your safe Amy' thought Shadow to himself as he watched Mephiles trying to open the door. "Don't worry Shadow I'm coming" Amy said as though Shadow would here her voice. But what she didn't know that it was going to be all downhill from then or was it?

Authors note: Yay! 9 chapters, this call for a celebration *puts Dreams of Absolution and starts dancing*

Amy: *Joins in* Come on Shadow please join in, for me.

Shadow: OK *Joins in* this ain't so bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Mephiles the Hedgehog. But I own Snipe and Arch


	10. Chapter 10

Amy walked into the hut holding her Piko-Piko hammer by her side, "Mephiles?" Amy looked in all the rooms but nothing was there, not a single soul. "A-Amy? Is that y-you?" said a raspy voice which Amy recognized instantly.

"Shadow!" yelled Amy wrapping her arms around his warm body, "Shh! Mephiles is watching, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked surprised to see her again. "Because I lo-." but Amy couldn't finish until she was knocked out by Mephiles.

2 hours later Shadows POV …

"*groan*, ouch my head." I woke up with pains in my head, arms and legs. All I could see was black, but soon my eyes adjusted and I could just make out an outline of someone. I squinted into the darkness before a light flickered on, instantly I looked at my surroundings; in the corner of the room was a circular timber table and chair with a mug on top of it.

That was it nothing else, I looked around before spotting Amy a big scar went across her chest, while her nose was bleeding, badly. Also on her arms and legs were more bruises then when I saved her the first night from Mephiles.

Wait now I remember, Amy was about to tell me something until she was knocked out by Mephiles. I feel so guilty for getting her into this mess; she shouldn't even have a right to know anything, all because of that stupid key.

I still remember the first time I went to Syltonia… It was a few months after the incident with the black comet.

*Flashback* [normal POV]

Shadow was in a field; under an oak tree his eyes closed minding his own business until… "Help! Please!" Shadows eyes opened up, as he stood up to follow the source of the feminine voice. As he followed the voice he came to a clearing, and there stood a white hedgehog; she had light green highlights in some strands of her long straight hair, she wore a pink skirt that stopped at her knees, a blue shirt with no sleeves, hazel eyes filled with fear and her white ears flinching with every punch she dodged.

"Hey! Why don't pick on someone your own size?" Shadow challenged as he watched the girl on the ground watching her savior, "Must destroy Sylky." said the robot as it walked closer to the white hedgehog named 'Sylky'.

Shadow ran over and blocked the robots path to Sylky, "Move black Hedgehog." demanded the robot, but Shadow refused "I am not letting you hurt an innocent person." Shadows said as he rolled into a ball and spin dashed towards the robot. He went straight through the middle of the robot and smiled.

"Your attack is pathetic." Said Shadow as he walked over to Sylky and helped her up, "Thank you." said Sylky, Shadow understood why she was named that; her voice was calm yet sweet and soft.

"What is your name?" Sylky asked Shadow kindly "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." answered Shadow as they shook hands "Here…A present from me." Sylky placed a golden key in Shadows palm "Come, come to Syltonia." She said as Sylky guided Shadow to a golden door.

It was gold like the key, but had a blue crystal in the middle which was shaped like a key hole, he put the gold key in the hole and the door opened. The two Hedgehogs walked in and the door disappeared behind them.

*End of Flashback*

Authors note: Whoa this chapter is so long, my fingers hurt.

Amy: Wow! Hey Shadow was it fun in Syltonia?

Shadow: It was alright… Wait that didn't even happen to me! Or was I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or Mephiles but I own Sylky the Hedgehog.


	11. Chapter 11

[Shadows POV]

I looked at Rose to see her eyelids opening to reveal her beautiful green eyes, I haven't told anyone but I have a crush on Rose, she just… understands me. "S-Shadow?" Amy stuttered to me I smiled and said as calm as I can "Hi Amy, don't worry everything's going to be all right, trust me."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Shadow's trying to calm his sweet Rose, isn't that nice?" a dark voice said sarcastically and out walked Mephiles, but his appearance had changed. [As though it couldn't get any worse] His fur was now charcoal black, his blue streaks more noticeable and there, around his neck, rested the key to Syltonia.

I could feel the dark energy surging through the key, once it showed happiness, joy and love. But now it showed pain, fear and death, "Grr… What did I tell you about letting Amy go!" I asked giving a death stare into Mephiles black irises.

"She came back for you Shadow; you did not say anything about me letting her go if she comes back now did you?" I looked down, Mephiles was right, but I couldn't give up. I promised Sylky I protect the key and I'm not about to break it just because of Mephiles.

[Normal POV]

"Now then, Shadow you told me I need the purest heart to open the door and I have actually found the purest heart. Amy here has an amazing nature, so I'm thinking she is the purest heart." Mephiles explained as he walked over to the bruised and confused Amy Rose.

[Amy's POV]

What were they talking about? That's the question I kept asking myself trying to ignore the pain in my stomach area, I was scared as Mephiles rubbed my chin, I wanted to kick him but my legs were tied up, "What is Syltonia?" I asked finally speaking. "It's a place in a different dimension filled with happiness, joy and love. But I want to turn it into pain, confusion and death." Mephiles explained before chuckling, "And I want you to take me there."

Snipe and Arch untied my restraints then forced me over to the middle of the room, they gave me a piece of paper with words on it I looked at Shadow his eyes telling me not to say them. But I had to I opened my mouth and read out what was on the paper.

"My name is Amy Rose; I bring no harm but peace and harmony. I shall protect you through the coldest of times and shall always be there, I Amy Rose summon the door to Syltonia." I felt dizzy and my whole world turned into a blur. As though I was spinning like a top.

I fell to the ground confused and dazed I closed my eyes, wanting to wake up in my nice warm bed and let this all be a dream. But sadly… It wasn't.

Authors note: AnntheHedgehog here hope you're having a fun time reading my first ever story! I can't believe I've done 11 chapters already. Thx for reviewing hope I get a few more. :]

Amy: 'Round and round she goes when she'll stop nobody knows.'

Shadow: C'mon! Hurry up and make us kiss already gaze I won't read this if you don't make us kiss!

Amy: Shadow, Ann promised we kiss in the next chapter OK?

Shadow: Fine, AnntheHedgehog does not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or Mephiles. But owns Snipe, Arch and Sylky the Hedgehog.


	12. Chapter 12

[Amy's POV]

I woke up to feel lush soft grass all around me; I sat up and looked around, desperate to see Shadow. "Shadow!" I called out but no answer, so I got up to check my surroundings. There three miles away was a small village.

I ran as fast as I could to the village, when I got there people were swarming around the small carts and buying supplies for there family. I on the other hand was searching for someone, I tried to ask people but they ignored me.

"Excuse me? Are you Amy Rose" I looked around for the voice and there was a beautiful white Hedgehog, I was astounded by how beautiful she was, I nodded my head then she told me to follow her. She led me to a small brown cottage.

The front garden was filled with roses, [my favorite] dandelions, blue bells, lilies sunflowers, tulips and a lot that I didn't know about. We walked inside there was Shadow he was pacing back and forth looking nervous, I giggled as he continued. But soon he noticed me and stopped.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before he ran up and hugged me, "Oh Amy! You're alright I was worried Mephiles still had you." He ran his fingers through my quills as I blushed. He really did care about me didn't he?

[Shadow's POV]

I was going to tell her how I felt; today is the day I tell my secret crush for Rose. I straightened up and opened my mouth, "Amy?" I said getting her attention. "I want you know I really like you, I'm so happy you're my friend but…" I stopped trying to gain confidence.

"I love you!" I screamed that felt so good to get it off my chest, I smiled hoping she'd feel the same way. She smiled before pulling me in for a kiss.

[Normal POV]

As Shadow and Amy embraced Sylky watched from the sidelines, smiling for the new couple. They kissed for about a minute before breaking, Amy and Shadow both seeming relieved they felt the same way towards each other.

'BOOM!' Shadow, Amy and Sylky all ran out to see Mephiles destroying the village, kids were crying, people were screaming and running for their lives, houses turned into ruins and the sky, the sky was blood red which showed pain and fear.

"We have to do something." explained Amy as she watched everyone, "I've got an idea, Amy you go help everyone evacuate from the town, Sylky you go with Amy and use your powers to protect them." Ordered Shadow still watching Mephiles as his anger went around the whole village.

"What about you?" Sylky asked not going to like the answer "Get the key back from Mephile." answered Shadow as he was about to run off Amy grabbed his arm and said "I love you." Shadow nodded before saying 'I love you to' as she watched him run off.

Authors note: [Ann] hey guys another chapter up, Thx for reviewing 4 reviews man that's awesome!

Amy: See Shadow I told you we kiss sooner or later.

Shadow: Yep. Hey Amy isn't it your turn doing the disclaimer today?

Amy: Thanks Shadow *pecks him on the cheek* Ann does not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or Mephiles, but owns Sylky the Hedgehog.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow skated over to the middle of the destruction; so far Mephiles had destroyed half of the village and wouldn't stop until he had killed Shadow, Amy and Sylky. Then he would rule Syltonia for eternity, 'Well that's what he thinks' Shadow thought to himself.

"Hey Mephiles!" yelled Shadow getting the attention of Mephiles, distracting him from his rein of destruction giving the townspeople a chance to flee. "Ah Shadow, where's Amy? Did she abandon you? Aw what a pity, I would have loved to let her watch your death." Shadow said sarcastically making Shadow grow anger.

"Actually I told her to go with Sylky to protect the people of this village." Shadow answered calmly keeping his anger from boiling over, and I'll tell ya it was hard, very hard. "Well it's about to be turned into dust just like you are." Mephiles said.

"Chaos Blast!" yelled Mephiles as a green orb started to grow bigger in his hand, then it shot out straight for Shadow "Chaos control!" but sadly Shadow was a bit to slow and was knocked over by the force. "Not so fast are we Shadow?" Mephiles was now mocking Shadow trying to build up his anger.

Shadow grumbled, he was so close to losing it and letting his dark side take over. But thanks to Amy he kept his anger level down, "Chaos spear!" now this caught Mephiles off guard as he was thrashed by small spears which were stabbing him, Mephiles plummeted and hit the ground with a loud thump.

But his body started to glow, his wounds started to disappear as though it never happened, "Ha-ha, looks like you forgot about the healing powers of the key. Hm? Nothing can hurt me Shadow, not even the ultimate life-form." Shadows rival explained.

Shadow's attempts were useless against Mephiles he grew stronger every second, 'There must be a way I can defeat him.' Shadow kept asking himself. Then it came to him.

[Sylky's POV]

I watched as Amy guided the people out of the village telling them it was going to be alright, I was keeping guard. As the person who created the key I feel very guilty, I never should have led Shadow into Syltonia or even give him the key.

But alas, if it wasn't for me Shadow would still have his feelings towards Amy all bottled up now wouldn't he? My powers were weakening now that the key was in Mephiles possession, even though I did create the key I don't even know how to stop him.

I look at Amy and smile, she's so brave and she's only 14! Man I don't think I was that brave when I was 14, [by the way I'm 16] I looked back one last time at my once peaceful and beautiful hometown then continued with the group of people and Amy.


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow sped into the forest trying to find Amy, and there she was she was calming a small child with a bruise on his leg. Shadow smiled looking at his wound which was healing, "Amy! I need you to come and help me." Shadow said walking out from behind the tree he was next to.

"Shadow! Wait what?" Amy said surprised yet shock at what he just asked her to do, "Please Amy I know how to defeat him." Shadow explained everything to her. She nodded her head before Sylky came over asking what Shadow was doing here "I never thought that it would be that." Sylky confessed stunned.

Shadow chuckled as he picked up Amy in bridal style and ran back into the death scene. "Ah Shadow so you decided to bring Rose eh?" Mephiles said as he threw back a once perfect wagon now all scrunched up, "She's here to help me defeat you once and for all." Shadow corrected giving Amy a signal.

Mephiles was caught off guard by what Shadow had just told him, but pushed it aside as he saw them planning something.

"Sylky! NOW!" yelled Amy, Mephiles felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked around and there stood Sylky but instead she was in her super form, smirking at Mephiles completely shocked face.

"Hello Mephiles, now why don't you give me the key and I might just not hurt you. Good idea?" Sylky said calm yet forceful, but still Mephiles wouldn't budge "Your going to have to beat me first." Mephiles said a smile spread across his muzzle. "I warned you. Guy's let's do this." Mephiles turned around and what he saw was going to be annoying for him.

Sylky was distracting him this whole time so they could turn into Hyper Shadow and Super Amy, Sylky started glowing a yellow aura as a beam started to grow in her palms he turned around Shadow and Amy were doing the same. "Time to die Mephiles." Shadow said before all three of them shot their beams at Mephiles "ARGHHH!" screamed Mephiles in pain, when the beams disappeared nothing was there.

"I can't believe we killed him." Amy mumbled to Shadow and Sylky, "Yes… Anyway let's get you two home." said Sylky as they began to walk back into the forest.

Later…

"It was so nice to meet you Sylky I hope we cross paths again." Amy said gratefully as she hugged her new friend "Thank you and I hope so as well, cya." Sylky thanked as she watched the couple walk through the golden doors back to Mobius.

"Let's go home OK Amy." Shadow said as both of them walked out of the forest, "OK Shadow, love you." Amy agreed as both of them embraced.

Authors note [Ann]: Oh my god I finished my first ever story! *starts break dancing*:] I'm gonna write another story soon so don't worry. Also I might put my own character in my next story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or Mephiles, but I own Sylky the Hedgehog.


End file.
